konaha Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: Gingaman are revived in the ninjas of the leaf.
1. the legend begins

The star beasts fought to protect the galaxy from evil. Fighting with warriors to fight evil holding the powers the beasts hold. Now, it's time for a new group to harness the power.

**Seijuu**

**Sentai**

**Gingaman**

High above the village Konoha, the stars were glowing bright for soon evil would soon show. The stars looked for warriors to harness their power. A red light shot down to the village hitting a boy. He was what appeared to be five years old. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. When it hit him, he fell to the ground and was lifted to the sky.

When the boy opened his eyes, he found himself on a cloud. He looked around him and saw no one until he saw a lion walking toward him.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto." The lion said.

"Hi. Um, where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You are in the star world. I am the king of this part of the star world." Lion said. "I need your help. You see, ten thousand years ago, a monster named Captain Mutiny, tried to take over this planet but failed due to a group of heroes using the star powers, defeated him but, Captain Mutiny has returned and is coming to take over the earth. I need your help, Naruto I need you to fight this evil and lead a team against this minis."

"Fine by me." Said Naruto.

"I will be training you for six year, teaching you how to control the powers you will use," said the lion. "And you get a choice one of the three lost star beasts to teach you their powers as well as mine. You can ether the phoenix, rhino, or shark."

"I choose the phoenix." Naruto said looking at the Phoenix star beast.

"Good," The lion said. "'cause now it's time to start training."

Seven years later.

It was exam time at the academy, and every seat in Iruka's class room was… Empty. The reason is because it was time for the fighting part of the exams. Ten rounds went by and all the girls have fought, since they want to impress Sasuke the lord of Emo (Emo short for emotionless). It was time for Sasuke to fight and he wanted to fight the loser of the class just to make fun of him and to have him get laughed at. So he chose Naruto to fight. (This will be fun to watch if you read the part before, then you know what I mean *wink* *wink*) so Naruto and Sasuke walk onto the battle ring. And every one has a bet that Sasuke will win but, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, for they are Naruto's friends and they know Naruto can win, since they got their butts whooped by Naruto.

"The rules are simple; you can use ninjustu and taijustu." Said Iruka with a nod from Naruto and Sasuke. "Then begin."

And with the sound of a gong, they began. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting out with each other surprising every one seeing that Naruto was able to keep up with Sasuke. At that moment when everyone was surprised about Naruto, Sasuke was too, and Lord Emo got really annoyed at Naruto for fighting at his rank when he thought he could beat Naruto easily. Then out of know where, a slash of fire came across Sasuke's face as he span to the ground only to have a slash of wind hit him on the back. When Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto appeared with a sword in his right hand and a boomerang in his left hand.

"So how do you like me now, Lord of the snots?" Said Naruto as he laughs at what he called Sasuke.

"How can you fight so good against me loser." Asked Sasuke.

"Because I train for a long time to show who I really am."

"Mind if I use a sword to even it up, dopey?"

"Sure, fur face." said Naruto tossing Sasuke a sword with a wolf head on it.

"Thanks. Now it's time to beat you." Sasuke said as he shot bolts of lightning from his hands.

Seeing that Naruto gave Sasuke the right sword that would give him his ginga powers, he jumped over the bolts, then shoots fireballs at Sasuke knocking out of ring.

"Oh and I need to talk to you later, is that ok Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he left the ring.

"Ok Naruto." Said Sasuke as he got up and went to sit down.

So the exams continued as such. After the exams, we find Naruto and Sasuke with Ninja headbands talking about the fight.

"So Naruto what do you want to talk to me about." Asked Sasuke.

"About the sword your holding." Naruto said in a calm voice as he sat down in a meditative form but wasn't meditating. "You see, 7 years ago. The stars sensed an evil presence coming near. When they sensed the evil's presence, they began looking for warriors to take hold their powers and to fight this evil. Then a red light shot down from the stars hitting me. Later, I learned I was in the star realm. There I met Gingaleon, king of the star beasts. He told me about the enemy. That sword you have is one of the five ginga sabers, the saber for Gingaverick, beast star of lightning. While I have the saber for gingalion, beast of Fire. I need you to help me beat the evil that threatens the earth. Sasuke, will you please help me and protect the planet?"

"Sure." Sasuke said with a smile. "Besides I think it's time for me to learn the value of team work."

"Good, so now lets train so you're able to handle your powers." Said Naruto getting his saber out as well as Sasuke.

The next day. Two figures walked into the academy. The figures were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was wearing a red and white jacket with a lion on the back over a lion t-shirt. He had red and black pants on. Sasuke had a yellow and white jacket with a wolf on the back over a wolf t-shirt. He had black and yellow pants on. As they walked toward the academy, Sasuke's fan girls came running them and then jumping on Sasuke. Little did they know that they'd dog piled on a log as Sasuke did a substitution Justu and was inside the academy. In their homeroom class room, they sat next to each other in the front row. When you looked on their left arm near the wrist, there was a grey gauntlet that had a gold dial with a blue orb in the middle. Under the dial were five color boxes with the colors red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. They were watching the girls in front of the school just realizing that Sasuke wasn't there, so they raced to Iruka's room, trying to be the first there so they can sit next to him. But when they got there, they found Sasuke talking to Naruto, to them is the low runt of the village, and were smiling at each other. They were shock and were mad at Naruto for making Sasuke forget them for they think Sasuke loves them.

So with that, they marched over to Naruto and Sakura asked Naruto, "Excuse me Naruto, but shouldn't you move so we can sit next to our boy friend."

Naruto just chuckled and said "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sasuke doesn't love any of you, he wants to, right now, talked with me about things that are none of you business."

"Well I'm going to..." that as far that Sakura got to before Naruto shot a fireball at her from his hands.

Just then Iruka walked into see Sakura get shot across the room. He saw an annoyed face on Naruto and Sasuke faces. He then knew what had happened that Sakura annoyed Naruto and Sasuke and got shot across the room.

"Ok then, let's get to business, you all are wondering who is on you team, here are the squads. Squad 1 is…" said Iruka calling off squads 1 through 6. "Squad 7 is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

Sakura cheered for joy, as she was chosen on Sasuke's team while the other girls in the class mumbled something under their breath. We all know the squads are, so let's go to after Iruka calls off the squads. There was then an explosion. Everyone looked out the window to see smoke from the middle of the village. They then saw boats above the smoke. Seeing this, Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the room and toward the smoke.

At the site, orange pirates, with machine guns or swords, a red and white bandana on the top of their heads, and a black beard that looked like an upside down question mark, were attacking the villagers at the area. Then out of nowhere, there was a blast of lightning and fire shot at them. The pirates looked to see Naruto and Sasuke running at them, with swords in their dominate hand.

"Hey seaman over here!" yelled Naruto as he did a summersault in mid-air over to of the pirates and then rolled over then got back up and kick two pirates. Then Sasuke did the same thing as Naruto and those two started to fight the pirates.

"Hey Sasuke, should we change or not?" asked Naruto as he just smashed two seaman's heads together.

"lets." Said Sasuke with a smile on his face as he tossed two seamen behind and landed on a bunch of other seamen.

They both did a backwards summersault away from the pirates. They then stood straight up with their hands their right palm and fingers in front of their left hand while the left thumb as in front of the palm. They brought it down in front while saying "Ginga sensei" or "ginga rebirth." (Oh and ginga means the milky way in Japanese.) They then turn the dial to their appropriate color, then slapped on the black "W" button. The morpher glowed their responsible color. Then, underneath them, three lines of fire or lightning shot up and started to spin around them. As those elements were spinning, their clothes turned to with spandex battle suit, with the arms and legs the color of their ranger color. Over their chest was a black "W" over a white part. Their heads were then covered by a helmet that was ether a red lion or a yellow wolf.

"Ha!" they yelled.

The red warrior hit the ground with his hands and yelled "Ginga red!" the red warrior then put his hands were above his head as he squatted down. He then stood up with his right arm putting thumbs up across his chest as flames appeared in the background and yelled "Naruto!"

The yellow warrior did the same as the red warrior but once he hit the ground, he instead put his left arm on the ground and put his right hand in the air with his pointer and pinky finger as he yelled "Ginga Yellow!" he got in the same finishing form as the red warrior and yelled "Sasuke!"

"Piercing through the galaxy with legendary blades!" yelled Naruto, "Seijuu Sentai."

"Gingaman!" both Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Get them!" yelled a red Elves like bug that appeared out of nowhere.

The fight began. Naruto charged and was fighting seaman and the monster. While Sasuke fight the seaman. Then, Naruto pulled his saber out and then the saber's blade turned red, and slashed the monster.

Back at the academy, the fan girls were going crazy trying to find Sasuke. Then the door opened with Sasuke and Naruto entering the room. The fan girls all ran at Sasuke only to be shot at by a blast of lightning from Sasuke. The girls were then shocked and sad. They then realized that Sasuke will never like them… NOT they then got on their feet and ran at Sasuke and began hugging and kissing him. Then, all but team 7's teachers appeared and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were left. After 3 hours of waiting, the door opened and a man in jonin uniform appeared from the door only to be shot by a bolt of lightning and fire.

"Don't try an excuse Kakashi. You love to be late so don't lie and don't be late or you'll wish you had never been late." Said Naruto.

"Fine and how did you know who I was?" asked Kakashi.

"My business. Any way, what are we doing first?"

Well we know this stuff so let's go to the next day at the training grounds.

"Ok, today you will be taking the bell test. You must try t get the bells away from me with the instinct to kill before noon. Ok. And begin."

With that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hid in the woods. At that very second, a blast of fire shot at Kakashi and who it was from was none other than Naruto him self. And then Naruto pulled out his saber and started to fight Kakashi who was using a kunai as a weapon. During the fight Sasuke was able to sneak up and take the bells from Kakashi's waist and replaced them with twigs. Then he vanished and did Naruto when Kakashi was about to hit him with borages of kunai knifes. It was at that same moment that the kunai borage was launched that Sakura went to get a bell only to find nothing but twigs. Kakashi sensed that and said the test was over.

"It looks like Naruto and Sasuke pass. Sakura, time for the poll." Said Kakashi with a smile under his mask as he got out a large piece of rope from a sealing scroll from his weapons pouch.

"But. But, I thought Sasuke would get the bells for me and him, not him and Naruto." Complained Sakura.

"Oh well. But you can have our lunches, we already ate this morning." Sasuke said giving Sakura his and Naruto's lunches.

"And It looks like you three are meant to be ninjas." Said Kakashi.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"When Naruto and Sasuke gave you their lunches, you three passed."

"Hey Sasuke, I think one of Captain Mutiny's freaky monster is here." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke getting his Saber out and look at a group of trees behind Kakashi.

Then, 2 groups of 30 seaman appeared with a huge golden tick monster, with a huge black leather jacket.

"Time to die, ninjas!" yelled the monster.

"Not on our watch. Sasuke, let's go."

"Ginga tensei!" yelled the two Gingaman warriors.

Then in a yellow and red flash of light, the ginga yellow and ginga red were in the exact spots where Naruto and Sasuke were at. Before you could say "Super Sentai slashes bad Sentai with streams of light and goodness," the battle began and the seamen were destroyed and Sasuke and Naruto in ranger form had their ginga sabers out and were fighting the tick gangster.

"It's over **Rigurou!**" yelled Naruto. "Sasuke, let's finish this!"

"OK, Thunder Sweeper!" yelled ginga yellow as he as the space, ground, and trees, plus the sky all turned black as a yellow smoke rose up. His blade turn yellow and he slashed the monster.

"Fire Flash!" yelled Naruto as his saber turned red and the background turned like Sasuke only the smoke was red. He then slashed the monster down to the ground.

The tick couldn't take the hits and fell to the ground, and as soon as he hit the ground, he blew up in smoke.

"Well that was fun." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What is going on here?!" asked Kakashi and Sakura. "Who was that and what is that?"

"Maybe, we should talk to the Hokage, and bring them along." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I agree." Said Naruto.


	2. the five unite

The star beasts fought to protect the galaxy from evil. Fighting with warriors to fight evil holding the powers the beasts hold. Now, it's time for a new group to harness the power.

**Seijuu**

**Sentai**

**Gingaman**

In the Hokage tower, up in the room that overlooked the whole village, many jonin and the Hokage, an old man with white hair,

The Hokage was having a jonin meeting when Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto appeared in a flash of red and yellow.

"Hello, Kakashi. I see you have finished your test early. But, you know you don't have to bring your whole team here." The Hokage said staring at team seven.

"I want to know something from Sasuke and Naruto, and I thought you would want to here it." Kakashi said looking down at the two Gingaman.

"Ok then everyone; please leave for a bit, I will call you back when this is done."

As the other jonin left, Sasuke saw Asuma and Kurenai, and said, "Wait let Asuma and Kurenai stay, for this might happen with some of their students."

The Hokage agreed and let the two of them stay.

"So what's up?" Asked Asuma.

"this." Kakashi said showing the other adults a photo of Naruto and Sasuke fighting the tick monster.

"Ok, we will try to find 'em gingarilla, gingat, gingalcan." Said Naruto as he sent a clone out to get the three other warriors to inherit the last three ginga beasts' powers.

"What's going on? Who were you talking to and what's with this photo?" asked the Hokage.

"Well…" Naruto began telling them what happened to him seven years ago.

"So that's the story." Said Kurenai gathering the info.

"Yes and I sent a clone to get Kiba, Shino, and Ino to see if they are able to handle the power." Said Naruto meditating. "And I just learned that Shino and Kiba agreed to help us."

"So what about Ino?" asked Asuma?

"My clone is just finish talking to Shino and Kiba; he hasn't talked to Ino yet." Naruto said when his eyes went wide then back to normal. "Ino has also agreed to help. So don't expect them to come to a meeting, because they are going to be training."

"So we need to make an announcement to the village about this." Said the Hokage.

"Yes but, wait until we say so. Any way, Sasuke lets go, we got people to train." Naruto said as he and Sasuke disappeared in a flash of yellow and red.

At training ground 7, Ino, Shino, and Kiba plus Akamaru were waiting for their teachers, and while waiting, Ino was doing her hair of course, Shino was studying the insects around the area, and Kiba was playing with Akamaru. They were about to leave thinking their teachers wouldn't show when the sky turned black, their was stars all around them and they were walking on a cloud, and they find themselves in the star world.

"Huh what happened to the sky, and where are we?" asked Ino as she saw a giant pink cat jump over her.

"Star beast world my friends." Said a voice that was Naruto's as he and Sasuke appeared on their ginga beasts.

"A Naruto, why are you riding that lion?" asked Shino as he spotted Sasuke on the Gingaverick. "And why is Sasuke riding a wolf?" then a green falcon landed right be hind him.

"Because they are our ginga beasts and soon the last three will be yours." Naruto said as here jumped and did a mid air summersault and landed in front of the three.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba, as he started to bounce around as well as Akamaru, as a giant blue gorilla was banging his chest and stomping his way to the group.

5 hours later

In the training ground 7, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were looking at Naruto and Sasuke, talking about their powers as Gingaman. They were about to head home for supper when they saw a motorcycle riding biker-bug, a horned-sphinx like sorceress on a magic carpet, a blue and white clothed monster like samurai, and a metal Viking with an axe spinning at a fast speed like a helicopter's propeller, as well as two pirate ship-like captain monster with one having a black hat and one having a red hat and a green-yellowed hair, barreled old man. The figures headed to the village center. Seeing this, the Gingaman teleported to the center of the village.

In the center of Konoha, people were running around, screaming trying to get away from the monsters attacking the village, while the jonin were fighting them trying to kill the monsters, but they instead were getting creamed. Then, out of nowhere, a white demon-sage-priest monster named **Futasoushou**, a red centipede monster named **Dreddredder, a gold weevil-like beetle named Bucter, a robot over his body and face with a giant gavel- like hammer named Bamasuu, and a purple skinned human headed **serpentine-themed **monster named Merudameruda.**

**They all were about to join the fight, when five beams of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink hit the monsters, took five claws from Bucter, and appeared on top of the academy in their human form in the order from left to right if you were in front of them Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shino and Sasuke..**

"Hold it right there, Captain Mutiny. You and your crew are finished." yelled, Sasuke, as he and the others placed the claws the got from Bucter in the belts which then turned disappeared.

"We'll see about that. We aren't afraid of any weak ninja!" Yelled a samurai, who's known as Buduo.

"We'll see about that. Guys, lets go!" yelled Naruto.

"Ginga tensei!" Yelled the group as the activated their morphers.

We know about Sasuke and Naruto, but not the other three. With Kiba, his suit was like Naruto's and Sasuke's but was instead blue for the arms and legs instead of red, or yellow. His helmet was designed like a gorilla. Shino's suit was like Kiba's, but had green at the parts where on Kiba it was blue. Shino's helmet was designed like a falcon/dragon. Ino's was like the boy's but had a shirt on her suit, and her helmet had a cat design with a yellow ear on ether side of her helmet.

"Ginga Red!" announced Naruto as he got in his battle stance, and if you don't remember it, reread the last chapter, any way he then stood up and gave a thumbs up to the village and placed it on his chest as he yelled "Naruto!"

"Ginga Green!" yelled the green warrior as he hit the ground then made a form of a bird with its wing's spread out. He then got in the same pose as Naruto and yelled, "Shino!"

"Ginga Blue!" Yelled the blue warrior as he hit the ground and the squat down and but his fist near the ground, he then stood and mad the same finishing pose as the others and yelled "Kiba!"

"Ginga Yellow!" yelled Sasuke, as he got in his own pose, and again reread the last chapter, any way he then got into the finishing pose as the others and yelled, "Sasuke"

"Ginga Pink!" yelled the pink warrior as she hit the ground and made a cat pose with her arms, then stood up and got in the finishing pose like the others, and yelled, "Ino!"

Naruto stood up and made a gun with his fingers and yelled, "Piercing through the galaxy with legendary blades!" he pointed his finger gun at the alien pirates and yelled "Seijuu Sentai."

Then they all hit the ground with Sasuke and Ino having one hand on the ground and the other one near their head, like Sasuke's battle pose but Ino's is flipped, Kiba and Shino got into Shino's battle pose, and Naruto got in his pose and they yelled, "Gingaman!"


End file.
